The Party
by Raichel Chu
Summary: Newly appointed a sensational sister, Misty is dragged to a party.  pokeshipping fanfic


Be careful what you wish for.

That had become Misty's new motto. 'Be careful what you wish for, you might actually get it.' And then you'll regret it. At least that was Misty's experience. She had envied her sisters, also known as the sensational sisters, for so long, and now that she was a 'sensational sister' she was miserable. "Remind me again why I have to be here?" Misty asked her sisters as they dragged her into a party.

"If you're going to be a sensational sister you have to go to parties!" said one of her older sisters, Lilly.

"Can I resign?" asked Misty, but her sisters ignored her. Misty didn't like parties. She was horrible at small talk, had no social life whatsoever (until her sisters started dragging her to parties), and would much rather battle someone than strike up a conversation. Another thing her sisters were bugging her about was that she needed a boyfriend. She'd avoided all the guys that her sisters had pushed on her so far, but it was harder than you might think. And now she was at a party. This would take some work.

"Misty?" said a familiar voice, as Misty tried in vain to sneak back out the door.

"Hm? Oh, h-hi Sakura." said Misty, hoping she hadn't been caught.

"Not a big fan of parties, are we?" her friend said, smirking. _'Crap.'_ thought Misty.

"Yeah," she said, admitting defeat, "parties aren't my forte. I'd much rather be at the gym."

"Still no boyfriend, I'm guessing." said Sakura. Misty groaned,

"I'm praying I don't get one pushed on me tonight. I don't want a freakin' boyfriend!"

"Gasp!" said Sakura, "You're lesbian?" Misty gave her 'the look'. "What?" said Sakura, "I'm just trying to keep you up-beat about this. Parties aren't half bad," Misty snorted, "what? They aren't! I mean, you get free food most of the time, so there's at least one bonus."

"I chalenge you to give me another." said Misty, still not convinced.

"Cute guys?" said Sakura, hopefuly. Misty just glared at her. "Oh, right." said Sakura, "You're a lesbian."

"I'm not a lesbian!" said Misty, cracking a grin in spite of herself.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely-positively-undeniably-definately-always will be-positive?"

"Yes!" said Misty for a third time.

"Absolutely-positively-definatel-"

"YES!" Misty almost shouted, cutting her off. "I'm not a lesbian!"

"Are you suuure?"

"Yes," said Misty, smirking, "I am positive I'm NOT a lesbian."

"Yet." Sakura added. Misty did a face palm,

"Sure. If it'll make you shut up."

"Hey," said Sakura, looking behind Misty, "who's that guy talking to Gary?"

"Hm?" Misty turned around to see who Sakura was talking about. Gary was talking to a guy with spiky black hair, and Misty had the odd feeling he was as much of a fish out of water as her. As he looked over his shoulder Misty imediately turned back around. "Holy crap..." she mumbled to herself, "You gotta be kiddin' me..."

"You know him?" asked Sakura, smirking at her friend.

"I-I think so...holy crap..." Misty said to herself again, "I think I traveled with him for a couple years..."

"How can you not be sure if you traveled with him for two years?" said Sakura, raising an eyebrow,

"I just...I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in what," she counted on her fingers, "four years! I just, I don't know..."

"Did you have a crush on him?" asked Sakura. Misty blushed and looked at her feet.

"Um, maybe a little."

"Go talk to him!"

"Are you nuts?" hissed Misty, "It's been four years! He probably doesn't even recognise me!"

"You're really over-reacting, you know that?"

"I am not!" snapped Misty.

"Misty! Pleasure seeing you here!" said someone, wrapping their arm around her, just short of putting her in a headlock.

"Gary! Let go!" Misty snapped as she yanked his arm off of her.

"Come on!" said Gary, "Lighten up!"

"Please tell me YOU aren't the next guy my sisters are gonna push on me..." Misty groaned,

"What?" said Gary. Misty shook her head,

"Never mind."

"Gary, do I have to be here...?" Misty heard a familiar voice complaining. "Misty?"

"Um, h-hi Ash. It's been a while..." said Misty, trying hard not to make eye contact.

"Y-yeah. It has."

"Still trying to become the greatest pokemon master of all time?" said Misty with a slight smirk, giving in and making eye contact.

"You bet!" said Ash, immediately transforming into the boy she'd known four years ago.

"Hey, Gary," Sakura mumbled in his ear, "we should leave them to their own devices." Gary nodded, and they slowly walked away.

"Enjoying the party?" Misty asked him, not knowing what else to say,

"Um, well..." said Ash, obviously thinking he was in a metaphorical minefield.

"I'm not." said Misty flatly. "The food's OK, but otherwise..."

"Wait," said Ash, "you're a girl. Aren't you supposed to like parties?" Misty smiled. Four years ago she would have given him the death-glare, but she couldn't help smiling. He would never change. She wondered for a moment if she had changed...

"Hey sis!" said Daisy, walking up to her sister, "You like the party?" Misty gave her 'the look',

"What do you think?" Misty growled,

"Ooh! He's cute! Is he your new boyfriend?" said Violet, coming up to her as well. Misty blushed,

"No! He's also standing right there."

"Oh, he's adorable!" said Lilly, joining the 'let's all embarrass Misty' party.

"Of ALL the people at this party, you have to come bug ME?" said Misty, in a long-suffering sigh.

"What? You're the newest sensational sister! We have to make sure you're doing OK!"

"I'M FINE!" said Misty, in a desperate attempt to get them to leave, "Go away!"

"OK! See ya' later, sis!" said violet, and the three sisters melted back into the crowd. Misty sighed,

"Look, I know this'll sound like I like-like you, or whatever (which I don't), but, do you wanna get out of here, or what?"

"Uh, s-sure." said Ash, as confused as ever.

"Good god!" gasped Misty, as they left the party, "I don't know how my sisters can stand it!" then she turned to Ash, "How'd you get stuck going to that thing?"

"I'm not really sure..." admitted Ash, "I think Gary pulled me along..." Misty laughed,

"That's just like you!" said Misty, "You never know what's going on. Unless it's a pokemon battle."

"Huh?" said Ash.

"My point exactly." Misty replied, smirking at him. "You and pikachu still traveling around?"

"Yeah. I've caught about 100 pokemon now."

"Wow!" said Misty, "That's pretty good! Especially for a little loser like you." she added, punching him in the shoulder, and realizing Ash was taller than her now.

"Hey!" said Ash, "I'm not a loser!"

"Says you." replied Misty, having way to much fun messing with him.

"I'm not!" repeated Ash.

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Yeah you are."

"I'm not!" said Ash. Misty realized he was taking her way to seriously,

"I know." she said, losing her edge, "I'm just messing with you." they walked in silence for a moment, before Misty broke the ice, "Stupid dress..." she mumbled, "this is gonna drive me nuts."

"What is it?" asked Ash, curiously.

"I'm so used to pockets. This stupid sparkly dress doesn't have any." Misty grumbled.

"Then why are you wearing it?" asked Ash, "I mean, it looks good, but..." he added in a bit of a mumble.

"Cause' I'm a _'sensational sister'_." said Misty, disgustedly, "And apparently that means I have to wear sparkly dresses, have a boyfriend, and go to every damn party they throw within a 20 mile radius of the gym."

"Wait," said Ash, confused, "I thought you wanted to be a sensational sister?"

"After 24 hours as one I changed my mind. I hate this! And on top of it all they keep sticking a freakin' tail on me and tossing me in the water as a mermaid! I never get to battle anymore! It suuuuuuuuuuucks!" Misty whined. Then she realized that she was ranting, and tried to change the subject. "A-anyways, are you in Kanto for long?"

"I'm leaving on Monday. I'm going into a new region."

"Cool." said Misty. The randomness of the human brain kicked in, and brought a memory to light, making Misty chuckle.

"What?" said Ash, thinking she was laughing at him.

"I've got no idea why, but I just remembered you as-" she giggled, "_'Ashley'_!"

"Hey!" said Ash, "That was for a gym badge, OK?" Misty was now laughing her head off,

"I know, but really? You looked ridiculous! I mean, the orange dress? The blond wig? Come on! Oh," said Misty, as a second wind of laughter showed up, "and the little pink bow!"

"That was five years ago, OK?" said ash, blushing.

"I'm sorry," said Misty, trying to stop laughing, "but I just hadn't thought about it for so long!"

"Well, it can't be as bad as your jealous streak." said Ash, smirking.

"What jealous streak?" said Misty, quickly switching gears into anger,

"Ya' know, like when you dropped togepi that one time..."

"Stupid Latias..." growled Misty, "Or Bianca, or whoever the hell that was. And that Melody girl!"

"See?" said Ash, Misty glared at him,

"I wasn't jealous!" she snapped, "I was just...uh...I-I was..." Misty sighed, "Point well taken." Then she smirked, "Gotten yourself killed lately?"

"Huh?" said Ash, startled.

"What?" said Misty, "It seems to be a pattern with you. You got crushed by a chandelier once, then you almost drowned, you get into a lot of trouble!"

"Well I haven't recently. I've gotten older, ya' know."

"True," said Misty, "but smarter is debatable."

"Hey!" snapped Ash.

"It was a joke." said Misty, smirking. All of a sudden Misty tripped on something, and accidentally fell into Ash, who dutifully caught her.

"You OK?" asked Ash. Misty nodded, blushing.

"Stupid high-heels..." she mumbled, busying herself with taking off the shoes so that Ash wouldn't see her blushing. "There," she said, standing back up, "that's better." and they kept walking.

"You really remember way back at the 'tower of terror'?" asked Ash. Misty nodded,

"I remember things that scare the crap out of me."

"What scared you more, the ghosts or my little stunt?" said Ash, smirking.

"Yo-I mean, the ghosts."

"I saw you cry, ya' know." said Ash, not quite looking at her. Misty blushed,

"Th-that was a long time ago! I didn't- I mean- I-" Misty realized that Ash was messing with her, and glared at him. "You have learned well, grasshopper." she growled. Ash just grinned,

"Gotcha'."

"You've got some nerve, you little idiot." said Misty, punching him in the shoulder again. "How many badges have you got, anyway?"

"Uh...eight times seven...plus four...I've got sixty badges." said Ash, taking a wile to do the math.

"Really?" said Misty, surprised, "You've got sixty badges? Wow..."

"Heh...Yeah. You just kinda' accumulate them when you travel as much as I do."

"I guess so..." said Misty, still a little shocked. "Hey!" said Misty, happily, "I know where we are! This is cerulean cape!"

"Huh?" said Ash, a little slow on the uptake, as Misty ran ahead of him.

"It's a great place to look at the stars!" said Misty turning back to Ash for a moment before leaning on the fence and looking out over the water. "Me and my sisters used to come here and wait for the sun to set. We never saw many stars, since mom always called us in to soon. But look at the sky now! You can see the milky way all across the sky!" she said, Gesturing to the band of stars stretched out above them. "Course', they're probably even better in Pallet town."

"Yeah." said Ash, "You should come and see em' some time."

"Are you inviting me on a date?" said Misty, smirking as she looked over at him.

"Well-"

"Misty!" someone shouted behind them. Misty turned to see a girl with brown hair up in pigtails and blue-jean overalls, and a meganium tromping along behind her.

"You want a battle?" said Misty, still smirking.

"You better believe I do!" shouted the girl, "I've beat all the johto gym leaders, I can beat you!"

"A Johto girl, huh?" said Misty, "Meet you at the gym in ten, OK?" the girl nodded and ran off. "I gotta' go." said Misty, turning back to Ash, "I don't know why anyone would challenge a gym at this hour, but what are you gonna do?" she said with a shrug. "Anyways, see you around." and she started to run off, leaving Ash by himself. "Oh, and Ash?" she added, turning back for a moment at the bottom of the hill, "I accept the invitation."

Pokemon is © nintedo/Satoshi Tajiri


End file.
